Mary's Life Logic
by RoyaChan RoyaKun
Summary: Menceritakan sebuah logika dari seorang Mary Kozakura tentang Yaoi alias Boy Love dalam kehidupannya. /Fujoshi!Mary /contain BL/yaoi /SetoKano ShinKono /DLDR


Mary's Life Logic

Kagerou Days © JIN / Shizen Teki no P  
>Fanfiction © RoyaChan RoyaKun<p>

Summary: Menceritakan sebuah logika dari seorang Mary Kozakura tentang Yaoi alias Boy Love dalam kehidupannya.

Warning: Fujoshi!Mary, OOC, mengandung Yaoi/BL, Typo, bahasa sesuka daku, penuh keambiguan, dan kesalahan lain yang tak daku tulis.

Contain SetoKano, slight ShinKono

A/N: Daku sudah coba sebaik mungkin untuk membuat fanfict ini enak dan mudah dibaca oleh _readers_ sekalian.

Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!

Enjoy~

Jika kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis mungil bersurai putih bernama Mary Kozakura, hal prtama yang terlintas di pikiranmu adalah 'Mary merupakan seorang gadis kecil yang manis dan _inocent_.'

Tapi jangan salah. Meskipun ia terlihat sedemikian imut _inocent _dan mungil tak berdosa, siapa sangka bahwa isi pikirannya sangat jauh berbeda dari kata _inocent_.

Karena jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _Boy Love_.

Ia—entah sejak kapan, mungkin sudah lama—mempunyai pemikiran yang sangat absurd tentang hubungan antara dua orang laki-laki. Meski apa yang ia pikirkan hampir di luar nalar manusia, tapi apa salahnya menyenangkan diri sendiri dengan fantasi-fantasi yang liar.

Dan tidak sampai disitu, bahkan teman-temannya sendiri menjadi korban nistah pikiran Mary.

Contohnya saja waktu itu. Di suatu malam musim dingin, Mary sedang membuat secangkir teh untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan kedua temannya. Sebut saja namanya Seto dan Kano, yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan _sweater_ hangat membalut tubuh keduanya.

Bagi orang normal, itu adalah hal biasa. Namun percakapan dan tindakan mereka membuat seorang Mary menjadi berpikiran yang iya-iya. Seperti ini,

"Aku tidak menyangka tahun ini akan menjadi sedingin ini. Tahun lalu tidak begitu dingin," ucap si pirang, Kano.

"Kau kedinginan, Shuuya?"

Nah! Panggilan menggunakan nama kecil itu adalah hal pertama yang membuat Mary berpikir kesana. Pada hari-hari biasanya bersama yang lain, Seto akan memanggil saudaranya itu dengan panggilan 'Kano'. Namun di saat berdua seperti ini, beda panggilan.

"Tentu saja aku kedinginan, Seto. Kau tidak lihat aku menggigil?!"

"Ahahaha.. Maaf maaf."

Dan langkah selanjutnya adalah seorang Seto yang mengalungkan syalnya pada leher Kano, kemudian memeluknya, menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Kano. Mary tersenyum aneh dengan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"Eh? S-Seto—"

"Ssshh.. Aku juga kedinginan, Shuuya. Biarkan saja seperti ini," sang raven berkata dengan seduktif.

Kano hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang merona merah—kemudian menaruh kepalanya pada Seto.

Sejak saat itulah, Mary menjadi penguntit mereka berdua karena penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka.

Hari demi hari Mary habiskan untuk mengikuti Seto dan Kano kemanapun mereka pergi berdua. Dan selalu saja Mary mendapatkan _hints_ ambigu tentang keduanya. Seperti saat mereka bergandengan tangan, saat mereka berdebat, dan lain sebagainya. Mary pun men_-ship_ mereka sebagai OTP.

Namun di suatu hari yang cerah, Mary diminta Kido untuk menemaninya di rumah memasak untuk makan malam seluruh anggora Mekakushi Dan. Sedangkan Seto dan Kano pergi belanja. Yang otomatis Mary tak bisa mengikuti mereka demi sebuah adegan _slash_.

"Kenapa kau cemberut, Mary?" tanya Kido, sang ketua, yang menyadari pipi Mary yang menggembung.

"Tidak ada asupan," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Ah! Tidak ada."

Bagi Mary, sehari tidak melihat OTP-nya itu... rasanya ada yang kurang. Ia menyebutnya dengan asupan. Memang begitu adanya. Serasa hidup tidak lengkap.

Mary pun meninggalkan dapur untuk mengambil jemuran pakaian di belakang apartement—setelah diminta Kido. Saat ia melewati kamar belakang—yang pintunya sedikit terbuka—ia melihat dua anggota mereka yang lain sedang berbincang-bincang.

Mary pun mengintip penasaran. "Eh? Shintaro? Konoha-san? Kenapa—oh!"

Pikiran Mary pun _connect_. Di saat-saat seperti ini, logika absurdnya mulai memproses sesuatu yang iya-iya tentang hal semacam ini. Yaoi!

Mary pun menajamkan telinganya, mencoba menyimak dengan seksama pembicaraan keduanya. Seperti ini apa yang ia dengar,

"Aku lapar," ucap salah satunya. Seseorang bersurai putih, yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa lapar? Kau baru saja menghabiskan negima yang kau beli. Tahan saja, sebentar lagi Kido selesai memasak."

"Aku masih lapar."

Pemuda bernama Shintaro—yang berdiri di depannya— nampak berfikir. Shintaro—yang notabene-nya adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak akan memikirkan orang lain—terlihat khawatir akan apa yang barusan temannya katakan.

"Baiklah..." tangannya ia bawa mengusap puncak kepala sang albino. Bibirnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman. "Kau boleh memakan porsiku nanti. Asalkan kau diam dan menunggu Kido selesai memasak."

Sekali lagi, bagi orang normal ini adalah wajar. Seorang teman yang memberikan porsi makanannya pada temannya yang kelaparan karena peduli.

Tapi bagi Mary, ini adalah yang disebut dengan _Boy Love_ alias Yaoi. Dengan Shintaro sebagai seme yang peduli kepada Konoha, yang sebagai ukenya.

Logika Mary mengatakan demikian. Karena pada dasarnya Shintaro adalah pribadi yang cuek bebek, dan rasa pedulinya pada Konoha sangat mencerminkan sebaliknya. Maka ia mengasumsikan bahwa Shintaro menyukai Konoha, makanya ia peduli sampai memberikan porsi makannya.

Wajah Mary merona berkat bayangan-bayangan anehnya. Sampai ia tak sadar Shintaro menaruh mata padanya.

"Kau..."

Tercekat, Mary menatap Shintaro kaget. "Eh?"

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"M-maafkan aku!"

Mary berlari melaksanakan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan pada awalnya—mengangkat jemuran. Ia sebenarnya ngeri karena ketahuan mengintip. Meski mereka berdua tak tahu isi pikiran Mary, yang jelas Mary adalah orang ketiga saat itu.

Dan saat makan malam telah disajikan di meja, seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan berkumpul. Duduk di kursi yang telah ditata mengelilingi meja. Mata Mary melihat sekitar, berwaspada kalau-kalau OTP-nya duduk berdampingan.

Dan benar saja. Pipinya merona tipis dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya saat melihat Seto duduk di sebelah Kano, dan Shintaro duduk di samping Konoha. Ini merupakan suatu pertanda.

Makan malam berjalan dengan hikmat. Semua menikmati masakan Kido dengan santai. Cukup hining, apabila Kano tidak angkat bicara.

"Wah, porsi Seto lebih banyak."

Akan ucapan itu, Kido menatap Kano datar. Yang lainnya seakan cuek, kecuali Momo yang membalas, "Jelas saja porsi Seto-_san_ lebih banyak."

"Begitulah, Kisaragi," timpal Kido sadis yang mengerti maksud anggota nomor 5 itu.

"Hooo... Jadi begitu..." Kano berucap dalam sambil menatap tidak suka.

"Sudahlah... Tidak masalah mana porsi yang banyak atau sedikit, makan sajalah."

_Hoo... Seto menengahi.. Takut sang uke kenapa-napa_, pikir Mary.

"Mudah bagimu berkata begitu. Kau kan—hmp!"

Ting! Lampu dalam kepala Mary menyala terang, dan wajahnya sumringah. Apa yang ia lihat adalah Seto menyuapkan—meski sedikit paksa—_steak_nya pada Kano yang langsung bungkam.

"Ini di meja makan, Shuuya..."

Ting! Ting!

"Akan kujelaskan nanti alasan kenapa kita beda porsi," lanjut Seto dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Otak Mary memulai keabsurdannya. Wajahnya merona menyaksikan _hints_ manis ini. Mary berpikir yang iya-iya tentang ucapan Seto yang cukup ambigu baginya.Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat wow sekali.

Dan suasana kembali tenang dengan Kano yang duduk diam mengunjah daging suapan Seto.

Mary menggerakkan iris merahnya. Menatap pada pasangan lain yang barusan saja ia curigai sebagai Yaoi, Shintaro dan Konoha. Terlihatlah Konoha yang telah menghabiskan makanannya, dan Shintaro yang diam menyantap makanannya.

Hoo… Belum…

Mary memakan daging panggangnya dengan mata awas pada keduanya. Konoha sedikit-sedikit melirik pada Shintaro dan piringnya. Mungkin Shintaro mengetahuinya, dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Konoha.

"Iya… iya…"

Shintaro pun menyuapkan daging panggangnya pada Konoha—sedikit dengan paksa seperti tadi. Konoha menerimanya saja dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Mengunyah dan menelannya, kemudian kembali menatap Shintaro. Dan Shintaro lagi-lagi menyuapi Konoha.

"Hooo… _Onii-chan _dan Konoha _-san_ mesra sekali. Pake acara suap-suapan segala~" suara Momo membuat yang lain menoleh padanya, kemudian menatap Shintaro.

Oh, ternyata bukan hanya Mary yang menikmati pemandangan ini.

"Berisik!"

Dan berbagai perdebatanpun dimulai. Ini wajar-wajar saja di Mekakushi geng. Namun mata Mary tak lepas dari sang OTP.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil tersenyum, "indahnya OTP."

.

Waktupun terus berlalu, dan logika Mary tentang BL pun semakin meliar dengan adanya banyak adegan ambigu di matanya antara dua sejoli laki-laki. Hingga pernah ia berpikiran kalau mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' bersama. Meski Mary tidak—belum—tahu, ia yakin suatu hari nanti pasti terjadi.

Mary jarang mendapat asupan tentang Shintaro dan Konoha, karena keduanya sering keluar—berdua—dan jarang mampir ke _base_. Sesekali saja ia melihat mereka, saat nonton drama korea bersama hingga sang uke—Konoha—tertidur di pundak Shintaro.

Ah, mungkin mereka sedang 'melakukan sesuatu' bersama hingga jarang mampir—wow. Namun ia bersyukur masih mendapat _hints_ dari yang lain.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang paling membuat heboh Mary—malam Natal. Saat Seto memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah untuk Kano sebagai hadiah natalnya. Ini hal yang wajar!

Sayangnya tidak bagi Mary. Tidak sama sekali. Ia mulai membayangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh nan tidak jelas tentang keduanya.

Rona di wajah Mary makin menjadi saat ia melihat isi 'hadiah' Kano dari Seto. Adalah sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati. Mary menantikan kejadian selanjutnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Seto... Apa ini?" tanya Kano.

"Bukalah."

Tangan Kano dengan perlahan membuka kotak kecil itu, dan mendapati sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran di dalamnya. Mata kucing Kano melebar sesaat. "I-ini..."

Seto hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tersenyum sebagai respon.

Sedangkan Mary telah berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan wajah ceria nan merah tak lepas darinya. Pikirannya telah memproduksi hal-hal 'positif'.

Sedikit yang ia tahu…

Kano mengangkat isi benda itu. "Ini… Kucing?"

"Yaahh… Kido memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu karena ia bilang ia tak akan sempat."

Kano memandangi sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia mendengus geli, "dasar.."

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Mary selesai mengurus masalahnya, ia kembali ke tempat tadi. Dan baru saja ia sampai, hal ambigu menyambutnya.

Yaitu Seto yang menindihi Kano, dan mereka juga sedang seperti beragrumen.

"Sakit… Seto menyingkir!"

"Lututku sakit, Shuuya."

"Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau menarik celanaku!?"

"Aku tidak menarik celanamu, tapi sabukmu!"

Dan bla bla bla… Perkara penuh keambiguan yang mengundang hasrat fujoshi Mary bangkit _to the max_. Ia hanya tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah delima.

"Ah! Mary?"

Deg! Jantung sang gadis medusa berdetak kencang. Lagi-lagi ia ketahuan, eh? Dipergoki OTP sedang mengintip 'bisnis' mereka…

Dengan takut-takut, ia keluar―lebih tepatnya masuk―ke kamar. Dan perlu diingat sebelumnya, kejadian itu ada di dalam kamar Kano, okay?

"K-kalian… sedang apa?" pertanyaan Mary pun keluar.

Yang ditanya saling berhadapan. Kemudian si pemuda serba hijau, Seto, menjawab, "well… anggap saja ini sebuah kecelakaan." Sebenarnya ia bermaksud mengurangi kadar keambiguan di dalamnya.

"K-ke-kecelakaan?!"

Tapi nampaknya tidak berhasil.

"Begitulah…"

Mary meneguk ludahnya paksa. Pipinya kembali memerah karena telah berfikir kesana. Bukan salah dia juga. Salahkan kalimat dan posisi ambigu dari keduanya.

"K-kalian… ano… t-tidak akan m-melakukan'nya'?"

"Hah?" nada bingung dari kedua pihak.

"K-kalian 'kan… s-sudah berpasangan. J-jadi…"

Mary melirik keduanya malu-malu. Raut yang ditunjukkan keduanya amat berbeda. Kano dengan tampang yang seolah berkata 'You Don't Say, Mary', dan Seto yang nampaknya masih bingung.

"Oh!" Seto _connect_. "Jadi kau tahu ya… Yaahh… Bagaimana ya?" Ia melirik pada pemuda kecil di bawahnya.

"O-oi, Seto! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau melihatnya, Mary?"

Ting! Dentingan di kepala Mary merespon mengiyakan, dan anggukan mantap memastikannya.

Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Seto yang menarik jaket Kano dan menabrakkan bibirnya pada milik Kano. Iris kucing itu membelalak kaget.

"KYAAAA! ASDFGHJKL-OMG!" Mary _fangirling_an OOC melihat OTPnya berciuman. "Lanjutkan! Lanjutkan!" Mary menyumpal hidungnya dengan selembar tisu.

Dikatakan seperti itu, Seto memperdalam ciumannya dan menambahkan permainan lidah, juga tangan Seto yang menyusup dalam kaus Kano.

Ciuman pun terlepas. "O-oi, Seto! Apa yang—aahn!"

"Kyaaa!" jerit Mary saat mendengar desah manis Kano akibat gigitan pelan Seto pada lehernya. Seperti inikah indahnya yaoi? Seperti inikah manis desahan uke? Mary berteriak tidak jelas dalam hati.

Semakin liar Seto, semakin luluh Kano, semakin desar aliran darah Mary. melihat OTPnya yang semakin canon begini, apalagi adegan langsung gratis seperti ini, siapa juga yang tak bahagia.

Dan saat tangan Seto mulai melucuti celana Kano...

"AKYAAAA!" Mary Kozakura pingsan dengan wajah bahagianya dan cairan merah menggenang.

Menyadari itu, Seto berhenti sejenak untuk melihat keadaan sang empu teriakan. Kemudian kembali menatap Kano, "ayo lanjutkan saja. _I love you_, Shuuya..."

"A-apa!?"

Dan adegan selanjutnya sengaja daku lewatkan, mengingat rating masih harus dalam keadaan AMAN! ((booooo! #ditimpuk))

.

Saat iris _deep pink_ itu terbuka, sadar-sadar ia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dan seingatnya, ia sedang menyaksikan OTPnya sedang melakukan 'hal asoy' bersama, kemudian ia pingsan.

Ah? Tunggu dulu... Jangan-jangan itu hanya mimpi?

Oke, itu sakit! OTPnya tidak jadi canon.

Merasa sedih, gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur. Dan saat melewati kamar Kano...

"A-aahn! K-Kousuke... Ahn! Henti..kan! Gyah!"

Dengan secepat kilat, ia mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu. Dan yang ia lihat adalah adegan dewasa antara Seto Kousuke dan Kano Shuuya yang tak pantas ditonton khalayak.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Yaoi itu indah... Iya 'kan, Mary?

.

End...

.

[A/N]: Halloooo! Daku balik dengan fanfict aneh. Well... sebenarnya tadinya mau dijadiin fictlet, tapi kok jadinya... yah akibat kekurangan asupan ya. Not gomen! /pluk

Dan klo boleh jujur, ini fict hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan seorang fujoshi yang kekurangan asupan. Dan anggaplah Mary disini adalah saya. And I can't help it! Daku memang suka Fujoshi!Mary.. /terusRoy

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah bersedia membaca fict laknat ini. Siapapun dan dimanapun anda, terima kasih banyak-banyak! /peluk ketjup /najiz /staph

RoyaChan's out~

**OMAKE:**

Hari itu Mary Kozakura berdoa di depan makam ibunya. Sedikit menangis karena ia merasa kesepian dan merindukan sang ibunda terkasih.

Selesainya, Mary mencari buku yang bisa ia baca. Ia mencoba mencari di laci lemari ibunya. Mungkin saja ia menemukan buku menarik tentang dunia ini disana. Dan yang ia temukan adalah tumpukan buku bersampul dua orang laki-laki dalam pose yang aduhai.

Mengerjapkan matanya penasaran, sang gadis mungil itu pun membukanya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Dan mulai detik itu, Mary menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca tumpukkan buku nista yang disebut doujinshi itu.

Karena ada pepatah berkata, "Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya".


End file.
